galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Terran-Vossk War
The Terran-Vossk War was a war fought between the Terran Federation and the Vossk Empire during the time of Galaxy on Fire 3D. It is unknown when the war started or how it started as well as who won and who lost. It is also unknown when the war ended but it is known that the Terran Vossk war ended between Galaxy on Fire 3D and Galaxy on Fire 2. During that period of time the two factions declared an armistice which would have been between 3587 and 3624 in the fourth millenium. The Nivelian Republic was also involved in the war assisting the Terrans in any way they could. This would have happened due to the fact that the Nivelians also had an uneasy history with the Vossk whereas the Pirates were fighting on the side of the Vossk (Probably through hire). Background The Terran Vossk war was one of the major conflicts in the Galaxy on Fire series besides the Nivelian civil war. The war evidently before Galaxy on Fire 3D takes place and its effects can still be felt in Galaxy on Fire 3: Manticore. Although it is currently unknown of how or what started the war it is possible it happened because of Terran expansionism and the hostile nature of the Vossk. Terrans are always eager to expand their empire and so one likely hood is they expanded too close to Vossk territory or actually into it. And the Vossk being an antisocial race responded violently therefore thrusting the two races into war. (This is only a theory) Galaxy on Fire 3D (3587) Galaxy on Fire 3D begins in 3587 well into the '''Terran -Vossk '''war and at that moment it is unclear of who is winning and so it is safe to assume the war is a stalemate. During this time the Terran can be found attacking Vossk convoys which the Vossk also did to the Terrans as well. But it was during this time the Terrans discovered the Vossk making use of pirate factions to raid Terran cargo ships as well as making certain routes unsafe. At first the Terran Federation was unaware of the fact that the pirates worked for the Vossk as well as the fact that there were pirate spies within their ranks. One such spy was Vlad Borsikov, a former Terran commander who served as one of the games antagonists. During this period as well there were a few Vossk soldiers who defected to the Terrans offering valuable information on the Vossk Empire and its tactics. Though the Terran Federation were finding it hard to operate with the increasing number of pirates appearing in certain sectors. Fortunately they were allowed some breathing space when the pirate ringleader Vlad Borsikov was killed by fighter pilot Keith T. Maxwell. Aftermath While it is unkown who won the war, the Terrans could be a possible victor of the conflict. This is likely as in Galaxy on Fire 2 which takes place in 3624, the Terrans own most of the galaxy with their territory boardering the other three major factions (Including pirate territory such as Loma) The Terran-Vossk war is also the main contribution to the tensions between the two races. This is seen in Galaxy on Fire 2 where Terran ships can be found raiding Vossk stations or the other way round. Also if the player attacks Terran ships, the relationship with the Vossk increases whereas the relationship with the Terrans decrease and if that decrease goes past a certain level, Vossk ships will become friendly while Terran ships will attack the player on sight. The same works the other way around. This happens despite the fact the Terrans and the Vossk are not at war. In Galaxy on Fire 3 Manticore, the tensions are still high as a Terran battle cruiser can be seen battling a Vossk battle cruiser in the opening scene. Tensions between the two races did decrease when they made an uneasy alliance to defeat the Void threat.Category:Events Category:Terrans Category:Vossk Category:GOF3D